Poppy O'Hair
Poppy O'Hair is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Rapunzel from Rapunzel, but she has no destiny because it is her twin sister Holly who will be the next Rapunzel. Poppy is okay with this, because she doesn't want to be tied down by a destiny. Technically, it is Poppy to whom the Rapunzel destiny belongs to, because she is the older twin. However, for years the reverse was thought to be true and Poppy, while missing purpose in her life, likes the freedom of not having a destiny. Poppy and Holly have agreed to keep the switch a secret so they can each get what they want. Holly arranged for Poppy to attend Ever After High despite her lack of a destiny, making her a Rebel by default in the destiny conflict. Previously, Poppy studied to be a hair specialist and still has a job at the Tower Salon in the Village of Book End. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Lindsay Ames. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Leyla Rangel. Character Personality Poppy loves styling and taking care of hair and has a reputation as the best stylist in town. As described by her sister, she enjoys taking "short cuts". Even so, she is a free-thinker who is very innovative. As a unique individualist, Poppy does not take likely orders from anyone and would much rather walk to the beat of her own drum."Bog Bash" Appearance Poppy's naturally strawberry blonde hair is cut short and half is dyed purple. Poppy is into purple and pink and her accessories take that shape of hair care products, most often scissors, and braids. She also likes to include shoals or scarves that she collects in her regular fashion. Having no status as a fairytale princess and not being interested in it either, Poppy favors simple clothes that do not draw attention and leaves the royal-style jewelry like tiaras to Holly. Poppy has aqua colored eyes like her sister and dark red lips. Fairy Tale Relationships Family Poppy is one of Rapunzel's daughters. Her twin sister, Holly O'Hair, will become the next Rapunzel because it was thought that she was born first. It is known these days within the O'Hair household that Poppy is actually the older twin, but since no one else knows and the twins are happy with their respective paths, the truth is kept secret. Nanny Nonna is the twins' grandmother. Friends The O'Hair twins share a close bond with each other. Aside from Holly, Poppy also is close with Ashlynn, who she hangs out after-hours with their jobs in Book End. Pet Poppy has a monkey as pet. Though not confirmed, there is a trademark for a pet named Barber, which thematically fits association with Poppy, and her mask at Thronecoming was monkey-themed. Romance Sparrow Hood has caught Poppy's eye, but she wishes he'd be less arrogant. Timeline * February 07, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Poppy O'Hair. * Early July, 2013: Poppy O'Hair makes her diary debut in Apple's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * October 08, 2013: Poppy O'Hair makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * February 04, 2014: Poppy O'Hair makes her cartoon debut in "True Hearts Day Part 2". * April 17, 2014: A photo of Poppy O'Hair's doll is available in the Mattel Catalogue. The link between her name and appearance is officially confirmed. * Mid May, 2014: Poppy O'Hair's profile art is revealed on the back of 'Signature - Royals' Dexter Charming's box. * Late May, 2014: Poppy O'Hair's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * May 27, 2014: Poppy O'Hair's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Gallery Profile art- Poppy O'Hair II.jpg Profile art - Through the Woods Poppy.jpg Profile art - Fairest on Ice Poppy.jpg Profile art - DG Poppy O'Hair.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels